


The Omnic Among Us

by The_Nova_6



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nova_6/pseuds/The_Nova_6
Summary: Symmetra discoveres she's actually an Omnic, but her main concern is how Junkrat will react to finding out.





	1. It All Went To Black

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an Autistic character before so i apologize if I don't portray her properly, this is just a rough draft so any suggestions are welcomed  
> And credit to Cloudysphinx on Tumblr for they're help and wonderful ideas.

Today was rather average for the overwatch crew. Wake up, get your gear and head off for a mission. Nothing out of the usual Symmetra thought.

The battle field was loud and overwhelming Symmetra did her best to drown out the loud booms of explosions and gunfire the best she could as she deployed more turrets. Talon had gotten the upper hand this time but they were quickly pushing them back, mainly with the help of a well timed RIPtire. 

Symmetra gave a few more flicks of her hands as she crafted another turret, and carefully placing and a grove on the ceiling. A red figure flashed in the corner of her eye accompanied by a roar told her that her team was doing well. 

Once satisfied with her defence placement she turned on her heel and quickly made her way out of the room, she walked carefully but the sound of her heels made her wince internally. The sound of an engine roaring to life made the corner of mouth twitch, not the sound itself, that she couldn't stand, but the person who started it brought a faint smile to her face. 

The putrid scent of smoke and gas filled the air and Symmetra looked behind her for a moment, nothing there. But better safe than sorry. She continued her walk, she had to set up another defence line before her team got ahead of her. Once at her destination she began to work, her deft hand moved rhythmically placing turret after turret.

As she placed the last one she noticed what looked like black smoke pooling at her feet. Symmetra spun around Projector readied as the smoke formed together into a man. He wore all black a wore a whit mask resembling a skull. Or a barn owl but she assumed that wasn't the intent.

The man tilted his head to the side cracking his neck and raised two large shot guns, a low laugh rumbling from behind the mask. Symmetra held the trigger of her Projector a large ball of light formed and released itself launching towards him. He quickly moved out of the way and Symm internally cursed the slowness of her fire. The turrets now activating lit up and took aim. Blue beams attached to the dark shadow of a man and he groaned out in pain. Symm, seeing an opportunity for escape turned once again and made a run for the door way. But a loud bang and sudden pain stopped her dead in her tracks. Symm looked down at her torso, her mind raced as her once blue dress slowly turned into a rosy purple. 

"Symm!"

A familiar voice screeched. She recognized it and welcomed it. She wished she knew what had happened but all she remembered was colliding with the floor, the sound of explosions and gunfire and almost burningly warm arms wrapping around her. Her cheek pressed against the space of Junkrat's chest not covered by his harness and muffled screams for help came to her as everything seemed to slow. She felt warm, tired.

 

And it all went black.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy tell Symmetra what she is, but being an Omnic is not what she's worried about.

Muffled voices rang in Symmetra's ears as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She couldn't make out any of the words and pain shot through her body, lights flashed behind her eyelids and she felt something, a smooth plastic it felt like, being pressed against her face covering her mouth and nose. Symmetra managed to open her eyes slightly but all she saw were blurry shapes of colour, two figures, both with blonde hair were all she could make out before falling back into unconsciousness. 

ERROR  
ERROR

The words in blue text flashed into her eyes, though not from outside. After a few minutes the flashing stopped and Symmetra bolted upward, panting heavily. She wiped her head around in different directions taking in her surroundings. Her eyes fell on a vary tired, vary worried Mercy. The poor woman looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was absent of all colour and she had noticeable bags under her eyes. Mercy slowly raised her arms out to Symmetra and took a cautious step forward.

"Now Ms.Vaswani what I'm about to tell you may come as alarming. But please, try to stay calm."

Stay calm? What had happened that made Mercy feel as though she needed to be so cautious? She wasn't dead, she didn't have any limbs missing, well other then her one arm. Symmetra was confused, worry began to sink in at all the possible situations.

"What has happened?"

Symmetra asked, though the way she had said it made it sound more like a demand. The blonde woman lowered her hands and took a deep breath. 

"You were injured in our last mission vary badly. Lucky we managed to remove you from the battle field in time and get you somewhere safe so I could remove the bullet. But..."

Mercy trailed off for a moment before taking another breath and looking directly at Sym.

"When I went to remove the bullet I found that you did not have a, for lack of a better word, real body."

Symmetra's face twisted into complete confusion, didn't have a real body? What was she talking about? Of course her body was real. Mercy seemed to have picked up on her lack of understanding and continued.

"What I mean is that from what I can tell, you are not human. More rather you're a complex Omnic."

Symmetra couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the notion. Her an Omnic? Please, she was Satya Vaswani. One of the best architects Vishkar had to offer. The vary idea of her being an Omnic was preposterous and rather amusing.  
Though Mercy didn't seem to agree.

"Satya please, this is serious. I did an X-Ray on you before you woke up and it shows nothing but machinery. I've never seen anything this complex, even with my time with Genji."

Mercy took a few sheets of her desk and handed her the X-Ray film, Symmetra looked through them all, each one made panic grow bigger than the last. Once she had seen them all she just stared at the last film in her hands, she was shaking. It seems it wasn't as amusing as she had previously thought. Mercy pulled her chair over to the examination table Sym sat on and took a seat herself. 

The two sat in silence as Symmetra took everything in. How long had she been like this? Where did all of her memories come from? Was there a real Satya Vaswani? And if so, what happened to her? Question after question raced into her mind until two dawned on her that wiped away the rest from her mind. 

What would Jamison do if he knew?  
What he do to her?  


He hated Omnics with all his being, everytime he destroyed a training bot he'd yell obscenities against them. He would refuse to do any job that involved helping or working alongside an Omnic.

What would he do if he found out the woman in which he loved was one without anyone knowing? The woman he loved, the woman he has kissed and spent countless intimate nights with, was actually the vary thing he hated most in the world. He'd level the whole watchpoint. Symmetra stared at the film in her shaking hands.

What was she going to do?


	3. Less than delightful discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra ponders over things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this shit at like 3am every time because fuck sleep right? Anyway things might get a bit choppy and sucky because I suck and I've been running on coffee, eggs and chips. I always get paranoid when posting these.

Symmetra quickly walked towards her room, it had been a few hours since her less than delightful discovery. Mercy almost had to slap Junkrat with her clip board to keep him out of the med bay. But a quick glance towards Roadhog was enough for the Swiss woman to have the stubborn junker removed. Roadhog lifted him under his arm and walked out of the room, Junkrat kicked, he screamed, he even attempted to bite the beast of a man carrying him.

Roadie would get him for that later.

The architect did everything in her power to avoid anyone and everyone and had to duck into a supply closet to avoid Junkrat himself. He passed by grumbling curses to himself and hobbled off towards the workshop. Symmetra quickly slipped into her room and collapsed on her bed.

Her mind wouldn't slow, question after question arose out of thin air causing a harsh pain in her chest and stomach. Was it even pain? Had anything she'd ever felt been real? For the longest time she thought it was but now, she wasn't sure. 

I am Satya Vaswani, right?

She dragged her hands down her face tiredly, and sat up looking at the folder that mercy had given her. They were copies of the X-Ray film, her notes and the report. She noticed a small note hastily scribbled down on one of the report pages.

'Tekhartha Zenyatta, he's an Omnic monk of the shambali he can help you. Come talk to me if you wish to know more. -Mercy'

Symmetra rose a brow at the name, Zenyatta. It was familiar but she was unable to remember where. Symm placed the folder neatly a drawer of her desk and closed it. She needed to get her mind off of this.

She looked around her room searching for something to occupy her. Her golden eye fell onto her bookshelf, that'd work. She'd been meaning to catch up on some reading for awhile and since she couldn't leave her room, well she could she just didn't want to run into Junkrat. The woman ran her fingers over the spines of the assorted books, pulling out the ones that caught her eye until she was satisfied with the amount she had. She made herself comfortable on her bed after a quick change of clothes and settled in for the night. 

About an hour or so had passed when Symm whipped her head towards her door as a loud knock came. 

"Symm!"

Oh no.

Symmetra made every attempt to stay quiet hoping that Junkrat would go away after a bit, but of course he didn't. His knocking stopped after a bit and she heard him lean against the door and slide to the floor. The blonde hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees. His own worries crept up on him, was she okay? Had he done something? He should've been there. He should've watched her. He tilted his head back against the door he knew she was in there. He could see the dime light of a side lamp from under the door. 

The sudden opening of the door caused Junkrat to almost fall backwards at the lost of something to lean on. He quickly scrambled to his feet, Symmetra looked tired, like she had been crying. 

A certain man in black quickly rose to the top of his hit list.

Junkrat wasting no time wrapped his arms around her burying his face into her shoulder. The blonde man let out a weak shudder when he felt Symmetra's arms wrap around him. They stood there for a few moments, neither wanting to part but much to Junkrat's dismay Symm pulled away taking his hands in hers and looking down at them. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, hoping to clam her in some way.

"You okay Symm?"  
His voice was just above a whisper. He leaned in pressing his forehead against hers.  
"I'm fine" She lied. "Just, I'm just tired."

She couldn't meet his gaze, and she pulled away moving out of the doorway to allow him entrance and closed the door behind him.

They sat in silence for several minutes until Symm went to change for bed. Once done she plucking a shirt and a pair of males pyjama pants out of a clean laundry basket. She tossed them to him and shooed him off to change. 

She cleared off her bed and placed the bundle on books neatly on her desk before climbing into bed, only to be joined by Junkrat moments later, who promptly fell asleep literal seconds after the lights were turned off. Symmetra on the other hand was having no such luck. She stared absently at her arm, neatly placed in its holder for the night. 

Questions, thoughts and supposed memories filled her mind. She remembers once at Vishkar there had been an accident and it resulted in the lose of her arm. But she couldn't remember what exactly had happened. She was told it was an explosion, yet she noticed no debris, no sign that would indicate that something had explode. And now having met Junkrat and seeing so many of his bombs going off and the effects they had on things such as his leg, she knew that wasn't what had happened. 

Then, what did happen? And what was she going to do now? She couldn't simply march up to her higher ups and demand answers, or try anything for fear of what they might do to her. She had only found out she was an Omnic today, who knows what else she was unaware of. The beeping of her alarm clock going off ripped her out of her thoughts. 

Wait, what? She looked over to the clock '6:30am' It read. How? She had gone to bed only moments ago, well she supposes worrying over something makes time go faster was her second less than delightful discovery.


	4. New Arrivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new arrivals show up but Symm doesn't get on well with on, while Junkrat gets along well with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating this for awhile, as I feel that I should distance myself from the symmrat ship for a bit. If you have looked at my Tumblr you'll see I made a post where I quickly address how a friend whom I entrusted my Tumblr password to, decided that meant he could go on my Tumblr and send a bunch of messages to various people. 
> 
> Specifically one person who he didn't name, but said that he sent multiple anonymous messages to the same person requesting the same thing. And since they're Anonymous, I didn't know he sent them, I don't know when he sent them, I don't know how many and I don't know they're contents. But to whoever he sent them to I apologize greatly. I'm changing my password and he won't have access again. 
> 
> Also. Jacob, I know you're going to read this you idiot. If you want to send people shit make your own Tumblr account and stop using mine. I swear if I get in shit for this your ass is grass.
> 
> I got waaay off topic here, forgive me there's been a lot going on as of late. Also yes, I ship roadmercy. I will go down with this ship.

The lack of sleep threw Symmetra's routine out the window. It took her far too long to get out of bed, and for once Junkrat had gotten up, dressed and was ready to leave before she had even sat up for the first time. She spent the majority of Breakfast trying not to fall asleep. Could you even call it sleep? Or would it be shutting down? Recharging? 

Junkrat was like her second shadow that morning, he followed her everywhere. He followed her to breakfast, to the workshop and to lunch. Getting some work in had woken Symm up considerably, though her eyes stung every so slightly and she felt rather irritable. Junkrat and Tracer were in a rather heated debate over who's bomb was more powerful, Tracer's pulse bomb or Junkrat's RIP-tire. The almost-fight came to a halt as Winston walked into the mess hall with two other she didn't recognize.

The gorilla lumbered his way to the front and turned to face everyone, adjusted his glasses and spoke. "This is Hana Song and Lúcio Correia dos Santos." He gestured to each respectively slightly stumbling over Lúcio's name. "They will be joining us, I hope you all will be as welcoming to them as you have been to the others." And with that Winston directed them to the closest table then walked off to retrieve his own meal.

Lúcio and Hana were sat at the same table as Symm, Junkrat and Tracer. Symm gave them a quick once over before turning to the book she had been reading, Junkrat, the 'social butterfly' that he was quickly started up a conversation. 

"The names Junkrat." He spoke proudly pointing at himself with his thumb. "The blinking light over there is Tracer and this here is Symm!" He slung his arm over Symms shoulder to emphasize his point. He ever present smile plastered on his face. Hana smiled and repeated his action by pointing her thumb at herself "I'm Hana, you can call me D.Va though, and this is Lúcio" she slung her arm over his shoulder. Lúcio gave a wave smiling. "Hey" he looked at Symm for a moment and his smile almost immediately fell at the sight of her.

"You're that Vishkar bot, huh?" Bot? What did he mean by bot? Her heart felted as though it had stopped for a moment. "Wadda mean 'bot'?" Junkrat stepped in his smile had twisted into a look of confusion. "She works for Vishkar, right? They have all their workers actin' like robots, never letting them think for themselves."

Symmetra scowled and turned as to not face the boy. He knows nothing, he doesn't understand that what Vishkar does is for the good of others. Yes they have done some rather shady things in the past. But that doesn't mean their intentions weren't true, right? Junkrat gave a laugh "my Symm ain't no bot, She ain't like them suits." Lúcio didn't respond and began to eat, while Hana, Junkrat and Tracer conversed. 

"Oh this?" Junkrat's question made Symm look up from her book to see what is was he was referring to, he was pointing at his arm wiggling his fingers. "Lost it awhile back, think I was about..." he took a moment to ponder. " 'think I was maybe 7 when I lost it, I know my mum was there so I couldn't be older than 9." Oh, it was the arm story. Symm had heard it before. It was sad but Junkrat showed no discomfort in telling it. "I got bit by a dog, real bad. Got infected so me mum decided to just-" He made an imitation of a slicing sound. "-off it, we didn't have any real weapons so she had ta use one of those pocket knife things." He gave a smile a held out his arm. "I think this baby right here is better than any normal dumb arm!" He beamed. 

D.Va tilted her head to look at the underside on the rusted prosthetic, her face turned into a mix of amusement and worry. "Didn't that hurt?" She asked poking the wrist, Junkrat's smile never left his face, he opened his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together. "Yes." He said than let his arm drop in his lap. Symm rolled her eyes was about to go back to her book when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye, she looked up to find Mercy trying to wave her over. Symmetra closed her book and stood as quietly as she could as to not disturb the conversation happening and made her way to the doctor. 

"Did you see my message?" Mercy asked folding her hands in her lap. She wore a sympathetic look on her face speaking as gently as she could. "Yes I did. And yes, I am willing to see this 'Zenyatta'. Mercy smiled "wonderful, I'll let him know. Though we will need to get you to Nepal without others knowing so..." Mercy drifted off and Symmetra rose an eyebrow. "We will have to put you on public air transport..." Symmetra had never been on a public mean for transportation before in her life, this would certainly be... interesting. "When do you think it would be a good time to leave?" 

Symm thought for a second. "Anytime is fine for me. I just wish to figure this all out as soon as possible." Mercy seemed satisfied with the answer, and tapped on her tablet a few times. She smiled and returned her attention to Symm. "Than we will try for two days from now." Symm nodded and was about to turn when she noticed what looked like soot on her lab coat, out of habit Symm brushed it of the blonde woman's shoulder than noticed a strand of silver hair as well, she removed that as well then looked at mercy one last time and turned to return to her table to finish her book. 

A small snicker creeped onto her face at how pink Mercy's face had gotten when she removed the lose hair, that explained where Roadhog had been.


	5. I Am Sorry

I am rather embarrassed to say that I will not be continuing this, as even from the start I have been near terrified to write new chapters or contribute to this ship in general. For a few reasons I'm not going to list here, but if you would like to know you can message me on Tumblr if you want. So I am vary sorry to those who did like this, I know it didn't get vary far and I was hoping to do more but I just don't feel like I should. 

So again I'm sorry and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
